One-Shot Collection
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: A collection of OC one-shot stories. Requests are welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Just an example ovo

**Disclaimer: 3 definitely isn't the creator of Elsword, or else the game would be filled with nonsense XD**

 **3: Alrighty! New story! :D**

 **OCs: ...**

 **3: OwO C-Chill guys! I know that I haven't updated TOSOTC lately, but this story in fact exists to help me get in the mood of writing! :D**

 **You see, these days 3 finds it easier to write drabbles or short stories about 3's OCs, which is why I have decided to publish this in hopes that I would get the spirit of writing! *w*/**

 **Note that** **this author's note is more important than the story in this chapter itself** **so please read this through before you proceed! :3**

 **There are probably a lot of people that wanted their OCs to be in an OC-filled story, but can't since it's full or discontinued, so I will do my best to ease you of that! This story will be a one-shot collection about OCs that will have either mine, yours, or both in a chapter! :D**

 **To make the read easier to the eyes than a wall of text, this is a list of this story's characteristics:**

**1\. This story will have no definite plot. The story changes from chapter to chapter.**

 **2\. Everything will be written within the world of Elrios since this is still fanfiction. Thus, no original worlds will be in sight in this story TwT**

 **3\. The rating will only range from K-T. No exceptions.**

 **4\. The length of each chapter varies. One chapter could be long, another could be short. This is because I might lose interest if I force myself to make a chapter long and cause delays in the update.**

 **5\. The stories will be written in 3's serious writing mode, unless the chapter in question is in fact of humor genre. However, this does not mean that the other serious chapters will never have anything funny in it.**

 **6\. Some chapters might end in a cliffhanger depending on my brain :3 #slapped XwX**

 **7\. Elsword characters might appear in certain chapters, but they cannot be chosen as pairings (see the request form below later for more info). This is because I tend to be a hardcore shipper, and thus cannot write pairings that I do not ship.**

 **8\. Do not expect any stories within the horror or thriller genres. I cannot write them to save my life QwQ**

 **9\. I might update with a story 'bout my OCs once in a while. Depends on my brain :D You might also be able to read the random short stories I write in my pastime.**

 **10\. If my mind has the ideas, I might put in remakes at the end~ :D**

 **Now we shall go onwards to the request form!**

 **Request forms can be sent via PM or reviews. This form won't be taking too much space since I will only ask for the important stuff.**

 **Below is the request form:**

 **OC name: (The OC you want to send. Please send nicknames if they are available :3)**

 **Age: (Their age in that certain story. Plot changes depending on their age. Thus, this is not only for their original ages. If you want to see a story 'bout their childhood, make their age young :D)**

 **Appearance: (just a simple description, like hair and eyes. No need to go all out in this. XD Writing their combat outfit unlocks the "Action" genre, but it doesn't mean that I will definitely write in that genre for your OC. I'm bad at it XwX)**

 **Personality: (A must. This is more important than their name or even their appearance. Write this with as much detail and clarity as possible. Please be careful not to contradict things, though QwQ Also add a few examples of how your OC would speak like)**

 **Hobbies: (simply what it is owob)**

 **Likes: (things the OC likes. Important for the story's details or even the whole plot itself)**

 **Dislikes: (same thing as Likes)**

 **Pairing: (Choose the number for the option you choose (be careful not to choose the wrong one!):**

 **1\. With your own OC (If this is chosen, you have to send in the other OC as well. You can only send two OCs in a review/PM, but you can send another two OCs (at max.) once your OC's chapter has been written. If it hasn't, don't send it yet)**

 **2\. With another person's OC (If you want to see your OC be paired with a specific person's OC that had been sent with the same option chosen, write the OC's name next to the number as well. If you still don't know, then I will be the one choosing which OC might fit well with yours. If by the end no OC fits your OC or the OCs are an odd number, I will either automatically switch this option to the third or fourth option. You can send him/her again after the chapter is done, so you might have another chance :D)**

 **3\. With 3's OCs (You have to write the specific OC's name. However, Elysea, Akira, Ozul, Lorelei, San, and Yon, cannot be chosen because 3 hardcorely ships them ouo Everyone else is okay. You can see 3's OCs inside 3's profile or in 3's OC stories.)**

 **4\. No pairing (Your OC could appear as a friend in one of the chapters with a major role, or will have a story that does not contain romance. Don't worry either way :3)**

 **5\. Friendship only. (You can also send in an OC to be your OC's friend, or choose someone else's OC to be their friend :D)**

 **Simple, right? :D**

 **The clearer the OC is, the quicker their chapter gets written, so do your best to fill it out! *w*/**

 **An example for the request form, including the resulting chapter of that form, is as follows:**

 **OC name: Lorelei**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: long, dark purple hair, purple eyes, and is wearing a long-sleeved, violet-colored blouse and black knee-length shorts.**

 **Personality: A fairly cheerful and energetic girl. She cares a lot about her friends, often to the point that she ends up stressing herself out. She can be a stubborn girl at times, and is very emotional, her actions usually depending on that. She is also rather observant and sensitive, not doing well with insults.**

 **Hobbies: Relaxing**

 **Likes: Cute things, her friends, and sweets**

 **Dislikes: Stubborn people, and depressing stuff**

 **Pairing: 1**

 **OC name: Ozul**

 **Nickname(s): Ozzy**

 **Age: 18**

 **Appearance: white hair, gray eyes, and is wearing a white T-shirt and gray trousers. Wears reading glasses only when he reads.**

 **Personality: Often perceived as rude due to his blunt side, but is actually kind by heart. He is sensitive to people's emotions and could tell whether someone is lying, acting nice or not from their expressions, body signs, and tone of voice, but is dense when it comes to things regarding affection or love. He does not trust new people too easily, and tends to be in denial.**

 **Hobbies: Reading**

 **Likes: Quiet places, tea, and history and mystery books**

 **Dislikes: His nickname and people forcing themselves to do something.**

 **Pairing: 1**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Characters:**

 **\- Lorelei (Arrow-chan3)**

 **\- Ozul (Arrow-chan3)**

 **Genres: Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance (if you squint(?))**

Lorelei grumbled for the third time as she gazed out the window. Honestly, Elysea and Akira's stubborn selves frustrate even her. They aren't even being honest with themselves, so how could they be honest to each other? And here she thought that the years they've gone through together would be able to let them know the other more.

A white-haired boy having gray-colored eyes wearing a simple white T-shirt and gray trousers sat on her bed, reading some sort of novel. He had a pair of glasses on as he read, but it was evident from how much times he kept looking back and forth from the book to the purplette that he was not focusing on it.

He took another glance towards the distressed purplette, who was glaring outside the window as if she just saw something she hated with a passion, and sighed.

"You won't make any holes there even if you stare like that." he merely told her as he took the spectacles off and shut the book close, placing the pair of glasses on the bedside table along with the book. He was not going to be able to read in peace with her frequent grumblings.

His sudden speech broke her out of her thoughts and into a flustered state. She didn't know that he had been listening. It was kind of embarrassing...

"I-I just... It's just..." she let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms in annoyance, "Those two really frustrate me." she bluntly spoke, not the least bit amused.

"Yeah, so? Ignore them. It's their problem after all." he replied with rolled eyes, "Why're you the one stressed instead?"

"It's not that easy, Ozul... They're my friends. Have you never felt worry for your friends?" she questioned him, but paused upon seeing his raised eyebrow and sighed. "Sorry. I forgot that you grim reapers are anti-social."

"Not anti-social. We just tend to not be attached to anyone." he corrected her.

"Cause there's a chance that our time could be up anytime... I know, you've told me plenty of times." she finished for him, sighing once again.

He didn't reply anything to that.

"... So does that mean that you don't see me as a friend either?" she decided to ask him out of sheer curiosity. Although, she was also kind of hoping that he'd see her as a friend, at the very least...

Ozul stared at her expectant eyes for a few moments before he looked away.

"... You're an exception, I suppose..." he reluctantly admitted.

Lorelei grinned happily at that. Then, an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey, Ozzy?"

"Do not call me that," he snapped, "And what?"

"Could you go to the ball tonight with me?"

Lorelei looked at him to see his reaction, all the while hoping that he'd agree to her request.

Ozul stayed silent longer than usual, but the purplette's eyes retained that hopeful gaze. Honestly, he couldn't understand just why she seemed to want him there badly. As his human form, even. She didn't need to tell him out loud to know what she meant by that question. After all, she wouldn't ask that if she wanted him to be in his plush toy form.

"... Just to make sure you don't trip and die over there, sure."

"Hey!"

 **3: That is an example! :D**

 **3 might also post a few stories about 3's OCs if I'm in the mood to, but of course I won't only be posting that :D**

 **I shall do my best to make this story updated at least twice a month or so *w*/**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2: TetsuKouken's Request

**Disclaimer: 3 definitely isn't the creator of Elsword, or else the game would be filled with nonsense XD**

 **3: … I was supposed to update this weeks ago owo**

 **I didn't… TAT**

 **Welp, this is dedicated to TetsuKouken, whose birthday is on 12** **th** **June :D**

 **happy birthday, Te-nii-chan! I hope you like the chapter! XD**

 **Replies~**

 **For Re-SwitchON:**

 **Lol Switch-san XD**

 **Aye, happy reading~~ :D**

 **Here's the next chap! owo/**

 **For Vindictive Specter:**

 **I was almost going to abandon this request, but then you reviewed in TOSOTC and confirmed your presence(?) XD**

 **Alrighty, send me Magnus' info if you want me to write their chapter :D**

 **Ahehe… I'm better at writing tragic(?!) scenes than extremely fluffy ones, so… XwX #slapped XwX**

 **For Still Not Crosspass:**

 **Hello, Crossy XD**

 **Actually, you can! :D**

 **I'm just writing short drabbles to get myself my writing mood, so… ovo**

 **On to the story~**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Characters (and owners):**

 **\- Konoha (TetsuKouken)**

 **\- Lou (Arrow-chan3)**

 **Genre(s): Questionable fluff (?) and romance (if you squint) (?). Humor (hopefully)**

Lou narrowed her eyes upon seeing what was in front of her.

Konoha, having tied his long, white hair into his usual low ponytail, was standing in front of the oven, _baking_ something.

She rubbed her eyes, wondering if it was just a silly dream.

Were her eyes deceiving her? Was this _guy_ actually doing something apart from sleeping? And eating like a glutton?

"... Are you ill?" she couldn't help but ask.

Konoha visibly flinched and turned around, letting out a small sigh at seeing her before he wore a mischievous smirk.

"Why? You didn't know that I can actually cook, Louie?" he teased.

The blonde ignored him and walked over to look into the oven, squinting to see what was being made. Dozens of cookie doughs lined up on the tray inside, now half-cooked.

"Just for correction, _puppy_ , what you are doing cannot be classified as cooking. It is called _baking_." she corrected unamusedly, "If you cannot even differentiate that, then I am losing hope in these... cookies of yours."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." he grinned, "Actually, can _you_ even cook? Don't tell me you can't even boil water!"

"I _can_." she snapped, "Say that when you have actually proven that these are indeed edible."

As if on cue, the oven made a 'Ping!'.

"Ahh, perfect." Konoha smiled. He quickly wore a pair of oven gloves and took the tray out, placing them on top of the counter, then pulled the cable from the socket.

A mild waft of chocolate filled the air, but Lou kept on staring at the tray of chocolate chip cookies as if they were the most questionable things in the world, which might be to her.

The cookies, to her surprise, actually looked pretty sane. They have a normal chocolate shade, were made into bite-sizes, and had just enough chocolate chips. Nothing looked out of place.

"So? Not trying them to see if they're edible?" Konoha winked, looking rather confident of the results.

Lou took a suspicious glance at him.

"Did you secretly poison these?" she accused. He smirked.

"Maybe? Come on, say aaahhh." he said, taking one of the cookies and took it in front of her.

"I am _not_ a child." she snapped, "Forget it. I refuse to try any-" A cookie was plopped into her mouth, forcing her to stop mid-sentence.

"Good girl, good girl." The white-haired boy ruffled her hair teasingly, "See? Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Lou glared at him, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting her cheeks. She grumblingly ate the cookie that was already in her mouth, her eyes widening a little at the taste. The chocolate cookie almost seemed to melt in her mouth, and the choco chips weren't hard like the usual ones. They practically blended with the cookie itself, yet retained their sweeter taste.

"Good, right? I told you!" Konoha grinned victoriously, as if reading her mind.

"... It was decent." she merely replied, shooting another glare at him, "Do not be so full of yourself."

"Heh, just admit it, Louie. I'm much better at cooking than you are!" he smirked at seeing her visibly annoyed expression.

"Shut up, feminine hair."

 **3: Done! :D Pretty short, eh owo Well, short drabbles XD #slapped XwX**

 **To be honest, I actually wonder what genres are in this chapter, so I put it as questionable fluff and romance owo**

 **Does this even count as fluff or romance? That is exactly why I wrote 'questionable' ouo'a**

 **Welp, I shall look forward for the other requests! :3**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
